Asesino?
by fansadness
Summary: Han asesinado a algunos países, y se quiere saber quien es el responsable /.w. da sorry no es muy bueno y el titulo ahora creo que tampoco...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mine, sino habrían muchas escenas Usuk :3

**Advertencia**: aburricion, decepción para los lectores D: y perdida de tiempo? ó ^o

La conferencia mundial que se llevaba a cabo en Londres. Inglaterra, no era por asunto económico, ni calentamiento global. Se podría decir que era un asunto mas delicado y atroz.

Hace pocos años, diferentes naciones y colonias empezaron a desaparecer, y no era por guerras ni nada por el estilo, era porque, alguien los estaba asesinando

Muchos países ya tenían sospechas de quien podría ser, no era una persona común y corriente, era uno de ellos, era un país que mataba a sus camaradas a sangre fría sin razón alguna, pero nadie tenia pruebas, nadie podía acusarlo sin ellas…

**-esto es todo, seguiremos mañana por la tarde aproximadamente a las 5, por favor sean puntuales–**el anfitrión de la casa se dirigió hacia la puerta para despedir a todos los que salían dando una pequeña reverencia como buen caballero que era

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando quedando solo dos países

**-vaya, este tema de los asesinatos no me agrada para nada hahaha~ -**rió nerviosamente el americano, Alfred F jones, un chico alto, de cabello rubio oscuro con una mechita sobresaliente**-como buen héroe que soy, estoy seguro que lo atraparé! Tu que me dices Inglaterra? **–se acercó hacia el otro rubio con las manos en los bolsillos, el mas bajo le miraba serio-**que sucede? Acaso dudas que pueda hacerlo? –** se agachó un poco quedando cara a cara con el oji-verde, quien, con tal acción solo cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro

-**como podría saberlo idiota –**dio una pequeña sonrisa –**no te atrevas a llegar tarde mañana me oíste, adiós- **al dar media vuelta su sonrisa se esfumó y de remplazo una mirada llena de tristeza se apodero del rostro del británico

**-no te prometo nada hahaha~ **-se apresuró en decir antes de que se marchara, aun no quería irse a su departamento, así que se apuro en pensar en alguna cosa para pasar un poco de tiempo con su ex tutor-**hey Inglaterra… vamos?...bueno… que te parece si…nosotros… vamos a tomar algo?, hace tiempo no salimos y…**-se sonrojo un poco –**bueno me gustaría…ir contigo a algún lado, que dices?**

**-hum… m-me encantaría pero… -**hace tanto tiempo que Alfred no lo invitaba a dar una vuelta… se sentía tan nervioso, y… contento, también se sonrojo un poco, moría por decirle… no, gritarle que si! Pero, no podía, tenía que hacer el trabajo que le encomendaron –**lo lamento América, no podré ir, ojala se… pueda otro día, si?**

**-claro! Solo me avisas y vendré por ti! Ah, y sabes, no es necesario que me llames América… dime Alfred esta bien?**-el mas bajo desvió la mirada y asintió lentamente**-perfecto! ahora me retiro, que tengas buenas noches**-salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, y antes de atravesarla le dio un beso en la mejilla al cejón de ojos verde. Este en un auto-reflejo llevo sus dedos a la zona donde el menor le había besado mirando la dirección por donde se fue

**-q-que…? ameri…! –**negó con la cabeza –**Alfred idiota! –**no supo si fue su imaginación, pero creyó haber escuchado a Alfred y su ruidosa risa de "hahaha"

Avergonzado se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se quitó su elegante traje a ropas de color oscuro esperando a que el cielo se tiñera de negro de una buena vez

Pasaron unas horas y la noche cayo en las ciudades de Londres dejando todo en oscuridad, por lo que los faroles empezaron a prenderse por las desoladas calles, un chico medio bajo apareció cerca de los callejones de la ciudad, era Japón, quien iba caminando tranquilamente para encontrarse con alguien

**-Arthur-san, buenas noches –**hizo una pequeña reverencia a una distancia prudente

**-hola Japón, digo Kiku **–tenía ambas manos en la espalda y sonreía tiernament**e**

**-sucede algo malo? No es común que me llame tan tarde-**le devolvió la sonrisa

**-no, no es nada malo **–lentamente le apunto con un revolver en la cabeza cambiando su semblante a uno serio-**al menos, no para mi**

-**que…que esta** **haciendo Iggyrisu-san! No debería estar haciendo ese tipo de bromas a los demás! Pen-pensaran que usted es el asesino! –**dio un paso hacia atrás con mucho miedo

**-no hay problema, de por si… ellos ya sospechan de mi, verdad?** –sonrió –**además…ellos no están equivocados**

**-que quiere decir con eso! Arthur-san… usted… usted mato a nuestros amigos…?-** la voz del pelinegro empezó a quebrarse, uno de sus mas queridos amigos estaba confesándole atrocidades y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas

**-así es, lo lamento mucho Japón, fuiste un gran amigo, en serio, una de las personas mas valiosas para mi pero ahora debo asesinarte… -**le quito el seguro a su arma

**-no… no! Inglaterra-san! Por favor deténgase!** –empezó a retroceder

**-adiós… Kiku… **-cerro los ojos calmadamente

-**no! Inglaterra…!-**se escucho el disparo del arma-**...san… **-el cadáver del japonés callo al suelo

Arthur guardo su revolver en el abrigo que traía y caminó hasta quedar al lado del chico que yacía muerto en el lugar, le dio una mirada rápida y paso por su lado sin expresión alguna de arrepentimiento, camino un buen rato y frenó cuando un auto negro paso por su lado. El auto también se detuvo a unos cuantos metros mas haya y un hombre alto con un sombrero que no dejaba que se le viera la cara y a la vez elegante se bajo esperando hasta que el chico de ojos verdes llegara a su lado apoyándose en el auto, quedaron frente a frente sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el mas alto habló

**-has terminado? –**dijo calmo, tenía una voz mas o menos grave y autoritaria

**-si** –no quería seguir hablando, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar a casa

**-eso me parece perfecto, toma –**extendió su brazo hacia el menor entregándole un pequeño papel –**este es el próximo, no te aseguro que sea el ultimo en asesinar**

El joven rubio tomó el trozo de papel de la mano enguantada del otro, abriéndolo de inmediato, en sus ojos se notó la sorpresa, no podía… no quería creer que el iba ser el causante de la muerte de esa persona

-**ya sabía que reaccionarias así**-el joven se quito el sombrero dando a conocer su identidad, era Scott Kirkland, también conocido como Ian, era pelirrojo y hermano mayor de Arthur

**-no puedo creerlo…**

**-lo siento por ti brother, pero son ordenes de nuestro superior y no podemos hacer nada al respecto**

**-lo se pero… pero…**

**-vele el lado bueno –**saco una caja de cigarrillos del pantalón, se la extendió al menor para que sacara uno, aunque sabía que no lo aceptaría porque su hermano no era bueno con la nicotina. El tomo la alargada barita de papel llevándosela a la boca para luego prenderle fuego y succionar un poco –**podrás véngate de él por todo dolor que te ah causado en estos años –**soltó el humo por la nariz-**tienes tiempo con este, puedes matarlo a lo mas tardar mañana en la noche**

**- … -**Inglaterra estaba en shock

**-ya es tarde, quieres que te lleve a tu casa? **–lo miro de reojo

**-no es necesario… caminaré**-le miro totalmente inexpresivo

**-esta bien-**dejo de apoyarse y se dio media vuelta para subir al auto-**suerte, Arthur**-y sin nada mas que decir subió alejándose del lugar

**-don't worry… be easy **–sonrió con malicia

Volvió a observar el papel, deseando que el nombre escrito haya desaparecido dejando otro en su lugar, pero no fue así, seguía ahí, escrito con letra elegante…

"_Estados Unidos de América, Alfred F Jones"_

cerró los ojos totalmente vencido y soltando un respiro, arrugó el escrito que le había dejado su hermano para empezar a caminar mirando el suelo y recordar lo miserable que era.

no se dio cuenta cuando otra persona se paro justo al lado de el, si no fuera porque le llamo, tal vez hubiese seguido de largo sin importarle nada

**-Angleterre**

**-Francia? – **alzo la vista totalmente indiferente

-**Angleterre… por que lo haces?**

**-hacer que cosa?**

**-no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo**

**-ah~ te refieres a eso**-rió por lo molesto que estaba el francés-**por diversión tal vez?~ me agrada ver como uno a uno van cayendo muertos –so**nrió sádico

**-no es gracioso Angleterre! **–no se miraban a los ojos

**-no? Lo has hecho? **

No tenia que mirarle para saber que su sonrisa se ensanchaba con malicia-**no soy tan demente para hacerlo, Angleterre…!**

**-déjate de molestar france-**lo interrumpió**, **suspiro aburrido-**como sabes tanto… debería matarte aquí mismo no crees? –**solovolteo el rostro mirándolo con una cara de indeciso-**no quiero que me delates, no quiero seguir perdiendo poder –**le apunto con su revolver a la altura de su cuello-**pero** **de todos modos no lo haré, espero que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Francis **

**-de acuerdo, pero que te quede claro que no me callo por miedo**

**-lo que digas… si vas a ir… camina mas rápido **–se apresuro en salir de la viste de Francis sin darse cuenta que dejo caer el trozo de papel que fue recogido por el francés

siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa lo mas deprisa posible. Cuando llegó, supuso que a esas horas de seguro todos estarían durmiendo, por lo que entro lo mas silencioso posible

Cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse y entrar a la ducha, llenó la tina con agua y antes de entrar fue por su teléfono

Entro a paso lento en el agua sin mojarse las manos, marco un numero de teléfono y espero a que contestaran en la otra línea

-_**siii?~ aquí Hero reportándose~!**_

**-era de suponer que estarías despierto-**cerro los ojos sonriendo

_**-eh? Iggy? - **_

**-señor Inglaterra para ti, idiota –**que no entendía ese americano idiota que no le gustaban sus apodos?

_**-hahaha~ Arthur no puedo creer que seas tu el que me llame es emocionante!-**_el mencionado se sonrojo un poco, cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión molesta

**-bu-bueno no te acostumbres será la ultima vez que lo haga –**hablaba enserio

_**- hay vamos Iggy no seas tan enojón, siempre te trato mejor que a nadie! Y como eso de suponer que estaba despierto, a que te refieres? **_

**-eres tu estados unidos, además de Japón eres el único que se queda hasta el amanecer jugando a la consola –**_que es eso de tratarme mejor que a nadie….-_pensó

_**-c-como sabes que estoy jugando a la consola! Acaso me estas espiando! Donde te ocultas!**_

**-no seas idiota, podría decirse que aun te conozco un poco, además creo que tu supuesto amigo marciano te está dando una paliza**

**-**_**que?..-**_América se separo un poco del teléfono_-__** Noo!-**_ante el grito Arthur de inmediato separo su celular de su oreja con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, la voz de Alfred, cuando de videojuegos se trataba era mas aguda de lo normal, como deseaba que hablara sin fingir esa chillona voz alguna vez en su vida…-_**Tony! Te dije que pusieras pause! Tramposo! Pásame el joystick, pásame el joystick te digo! **_

_**(ahora escena en casa de Alfred)**_

_-__** hum… Alfred**_**? - **le dio un tic en la ceja

**-a lo siento Arthur, dime para que has llamado? –**se recostó en el suelo boca a bajo apoyándose con el brazo donde tenía afirmado el celular –**no me digas que querías escuchar mi voz? Te pasarías de romántico sabes? –** coloco una cara de gato burlón

-_**Roman-romántico yo? No te llame para escuchar tu voz idiota-come hamburguesas!**_

_**-**_**no es necesario ponerse rojo~ hahaha**

**-**_**no me eh puesto rojo! –**_estaba peor que un tomate marca española-_**es imposible hablar contigo! adiós!**_

**-****no oye espera! Estaba bromeando! No te lo tomes tan apecho-**afirmo el teléfono con el hombro y empezó a jugar con su mechón sobresaliente a la vez que a con la mano recién desocupada empezó a agarrar algunas papitas de un paquete cercano a el

-_**Alfred, te gustaría… que bueno… salir hoy y… -**_abrazo sus piernas con el brazo desocupado

_**-**_**hoy? Ahora Tan tarde?**

**-**_**son mas de las doce, no me digas que no sabes ni ver la hora…**_

**-ah es cierto, pero claro que me gustaría salir hoy contigo Inglaterra –** el británico no podía creerlo, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz tan seria… su plegaria había sido escuchada?

_**-que te parece a las tres ?**_

-**perfecto, yo voy por ti **–se volteo quedando boca arriba sonriendo levemente, moría por poder salir con el rubio mas claro

_**-ok, bueno nos vemos, espero que te vayas a dormir pronto**_

**-hahaha no creo poder conciliar el sueño ahora que saldré contigo-**el otro guardo silencio, supuso que por lo sorprendido que debió haber quedado –**i love you Arthur-**corto la llamada y se quedo viendo el teléfono –**puedes creer lo que le dije a Arthur, Tony?-**volteó a ver al mencionado

-**fucking limey?**

**-no le digas así** –se sentó mirando al marciano-**ojala me abra la puerta mañana… -**suspiro-** bueno iré a dormir apaga la consola por mi, good night **

El pequeño marciano miraba atento los movimientos de su amigo americano, era la primera vez que se iba a dormir antes de terminar un juego, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió jugando contra un oponente inmóvil, el cual minutos antes era manejado por el americano

**(con Arthur)**

**-i love you dijo? –**negó con la cabeza-**tantos juegos de consola le están afectando su inexistente cerebro **

tiro el celular a la alfombra del baño y empezó a frotar la esponja contra su piel, observo sus manos, tan pálidas como siempre manchadas con un inexistente líquido carmesí que escurría por sus delgados dedos hasta rodear sus muñecas, sumergió con fuerza y miedo sus brazos , no quería ver ese maldito color, odiaba la sangre, odiaba la sangre que era derramada por su culpa

ya había matado personas antes, era normal, por que demonios exageraba tanto con unas cuantas naciones? A pesar de verse tan buenos amigos unos a los otros, sabían perfectamente que al fin y al cabo eran enemigos, rayos, el calor del agua le estaba afectando, dejo de perder el tiempo para terminar e irse a dormir…

Todas las naciones recibieron una llamada en la mañana del mismo día, avisando la caída de otro camarada. los países asiáticos se reunieron en el apartamento donde china se encontraba, fue el mas afectado ante la noticia de que su aun considerado hermano pequeño haya muerto en manos de un bastardo asesino. Los japoneses encargados de llevarse su cuerpo no dejaron que nadie lo viese por mas suplicas que dieran, y tampoco dieron ninguna explicación por tal acto.

Alfred, iba caminando bajo el nublado cielo hacia a la casa del ingles, iba tan molesto, quien podría ser capaz de asesinar a Kiku, ese japonés no mataba ni a una mosca, era amigable con todos y nunca negaba su ayuda a nadie

-**Alfred que te sucede?**

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su querido ingles, vio como su dedo estaba posado en el timbre de la casa, no recordaba haber llegado, pero no le dio importancia

-**te sientes bien? Creo que necesitas beber alguna cosa**

**-no, no, así estoy bien, estas listo?**

**-ya casi, deja ir a buscar algo y salimos–**el ingles entro otra vez a su casa, Alfred respiro hondo para tranquilizarse

-**ya, vamos? –**salió cerrando la puerta

**-claro **

Caminaron un rato en silencio,el mas bajo miraba de reojo al oji-celeste, parecía tan distraído

-_**será sencillo… -**_pensó volteando para ver a otro lado_-_**pareces muy distraído Alfred**

**-ah?... Ah si, lo siento, es que la noticia de Kiku me dejo algo choqueado, no puedo creer que este muerto…**

**-si, es difícil de creer**

**-no pensemos en eso, no quiero que nos deprimamos en nuestra salida hahaha~**

**-tienes razón –**le tomo la mano –**Alfred… -**el menor le quedo viendo fijamente-**tengo algo que decirte –**Arthurmiro al piso-**pero me gustaría que fuera un lugar mas privado**

**-yo… yo… claro, donde quieras decirme por mi esta bien hahaha…-**_**Se me va a declarar!**_** - hey espera! –**elbritánico empezó a correr tomado de la mano del americano, yendo a un lugar mas privado, entraron por una especie de callejón hasta dar con un pequeño sector bastante espacioso pero descuidado, se notaba que nadie iba a ese lugar, la única manera para entrar o salir de ahí, era pasar por el callejón de donde venían Arthur con Alfred, lo demás eran puros edificios abandonados y de gran altura imposibles de escalar

El ingles camino hasta llegar al centro del lugar seguido por Alfred, cuando se detuvo corrió hacia la salida del lugar mirando a Alfred

-**vaya este lugar si que es terrorífico –**dijo mientras admiraba su alrededor y volteaba donde estaba su ex –tutor**-se me había olvidado decirte, las demás naciones iban a reunirse cerca del reloj ese gigaante -**estiraba sus brazos dándole el efecto de gigante al reloj **–ya sabes, sobre ese tema –**sonrió algo triste**- entonces, que me ibas a decir? **

Lentamente saco su revolver apuntando al suelo, aun no quería apuntarle a su ex-colonia para darle un tiro letal. La sonrisa del yankee murió en el momento que vio el arma en las manos del contrario, quedándose inmóvil

-**te lo imaginaste? –**pregunto mirándole a los ojos

**-Arthur tira el arma, no es graciosa tu broma**

**-vaya Kiku me dijo algo similar antes de morir**

**-que dices?**

**-no podía creer que yo era el tan famoso asesino de naciones, hasta que probó mis balas en carne propia…**

**-Inglaterra tu… -**Arthur completo su frase

**- mataste a Kiku? Si, yo le dispare ayer en la noche un poco antes de llamarte, ahora no mas palabras, quiero terminar con esto …–**apunto su arma hacia la cabeza del menor

Las manos empezaron a temblarle, al punto de no poner quitarle el seguro a su arma, esto no paso por alto por el americano quien miraba a los perdidos ojos verdes

-**Arthur… tu no quieres hacer esto… no es así?**

-**silencio… claro que quiero hacerlo!** –trataba de negar algo que tenia escrito en la cara.

-**estas mintiendo, quien te obliga a hacer esto? Me encargaré de darle su merecido!-**grito enojado, no iba a permitir que alguien lastimara ni hiciera sufrir a Arthur

-**ya cierra la boca!-**cerro sus ojos con fuerza-**haces que mi trabajo se vuelva difícil… tengo… tengo que acabar contigo… -**los ojos se le volvieron vidriosos y en ese momentos pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo dándole al ambiente un aire mas deprimente de lo que ya estaba

-**si lo vas a hacer, al menos dime el motivo **

-**yo… no tengo por que decirlo…** -con la voz quebrada y las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer

-**vamos, ambos nos conocemos de hace años, puedes confiar en m**i –trato de acercarse pero le frenaron de inmediato

**-no te acerque!** –grito poniéndose a llorar- **confiar en ti? No me jodas…**

**-Arthur, dime… de todas formas yo… moriré no? –**miro como el de ojos verdes le miraba sorprendido y reflexionando

**-mis superiores… -**movió su cabeza tratado de no mirarlo-** son ordenes! –**grito

En ese momento deseó con todas fuerzas poder apuntar su revolver contra sus superiores y no contra sus camaradas, ellos no tenían culpa de nada! Matándolos no obtendría sus tierras, que acaso no lo entendían? Si tanto deseaban agrandar a Reino unido, adelante háganlo, Pero porque rayos le dejaban el trabajo sucio a el! Inglaterra no quería ser nuevamente una gran potencia mundial, eso quedo en el pasado… ahora era Alfred, Estados Unidos era el que estaba en la sima ahora, y estaba orgulloso de el, y ahora, tendría que matarlo sin tener opción alguna

**-tus superiores te están obligando a hacerlo?** –dijo sorprendido a la vez que ponía una mueca de ira

-**…**-solo atino a asentir – **América…** -le miro**-…Alfred yo… de veras lo siento… nunca pensé que te haría esto… me gustaría…**-sonrió triste-**me gustaría que esto no terminara así…lo siento** –tiro el gatillo, y la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte

Silencio…

**-A-Arthur…** -cayó de rodillas al suelo, miraba al ingles, que solo podía mirarlo fijamente mientras lloraba amargamente y dejaba caer su arma al suelo-**i love you…** -le regalo una sonrisa que solo el podía hacer

Totalmente recostado en el suelo, se encontraba estados unidos, inmóvil

Abrió los ojos al máximo, sus palabras fueron como espinas en el corazón-**no me sonrías así… idiota… no me digas… esas palabras…-** le flaquearon las piernas **-por que…** -tomo de nuevo el revolver y se llevo el arma a la cabeza –**América, cuídate mucho… -**sonó otro disparo y un objeto caer al suelo seguido por la caída de otro cuerpo…

Inglaterra quedo recostad boca arriba mirando con dificultad el cielo, las gotas le caían constantemente en los ojos hasta el punto de cerrarlos por completo

Se escucharon múltiples sonidos de pisadas dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaban los cuerpos tirados

Canadá y Lituania corrieron hacia América, le voltearon lentamente mientras el hermano menor lloraba a mares pero sus lagrimas se perdían por las gotas de la lluvia. Francis y España fueron donde Inglaterra y los demás países miraban la escena mas atrás

-**Angleterre…** -lo abrazo y juntó sus frentes

-**Arthur…-**susurro**-no, no puede ser que paso!** –grito frustrado Antonio

**-Arthur…-**se escucho un murmullo

**-hermano!** –grito Matthew al escuchar a su hermano

-**señor América!** –volteo a mirar a los demás-**Llamen a una ambulancia!**

**-dime que no lo mate…**

**-a que te refieres?** –miro a su hermano y vio como afirmaba un arma- **Alfred!**

-**no América, aun esta respirando** –mencionó Francia

**-joder tío que me han asustado coño!**

**-quien de ustedes fue el bastardo que asesinó a mi hermano!** –grito china

**-Angleterre**

**-yo lo mato! **–china se aproximo, pero Rusia lo detuvo afirmándole el hombro

**-mejor quédate tranquilo esta bien da~?**

Yao lo miro con odio a la vez que también lloraba –**como quieres que me quede tranquilo-aru!**

**-Arthur…-**respiraba con dificultad- **el no… lo hacía apropósito…**

**-deja de defenderlo, eso no hará que Japón y los demás vuelvan-aru! –**grito cerrando los ojos

**-sus superiores son los culpables…-**respiró con dificultad**-ellos lo obligaron a hacerles eso, falló a propósito… no quiso matarme!-**tosió

-**eso es mentira el…!**

**-nadie a muerto Yao**-habló Francis llamando la atención de todos- **nunca pudo matar a ninguno de sus camaradas, siempre les avisaba a los superiores de sus víctima lo que iría a pasar, y ellos fingían la muerte de la personificación, por eso no dejaron ver el cuerpo de Kiku…**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la confesión de Francia, los demás iban a decir algo, de seguro mas preguntas pero fueron interrumpidos porque la ambulancia llego minutos después llevándose a los heridos en camillas

Pasaron unos días y ambas naciones fueron internadas en la misma sala en un hospital de Londres, Alfred fue el primero en despertar, tenía vendado el estomago, lo pudo suponer porque sentía la zona afectada apretada por algo, le restó importancia y buscó con la mirada al oji-verde, ahí estaba, dormido y con el hombro derecho vendado, suspiro aliviado por no dispararle en algún órgano, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado

Con dificultad se paró de la cama, aun le dolía el cuerpo por el disparo, pero no le impidió acercarse a la cama de Arthur, cuando estuvo en frente de esta, sonrió y paso su mano por su mejilla

**-Alfred? –**mencionó recién despertando

**-hola Iggy**

-**estas bien! Agh!** –se trató de sentar pero volvió a recostarse por el dolor punzante

**-ten mas cuidado, tonto** –se sentó a su lado

**-lo lamento** –desvió la mirada apenado

-**no te perdonaré …** -Arthur volteó el rostro enseguida y se encontró con la mirada seria del menor, no le sorprendía que no quisiera hacerlo

**-lo entiendo… **

**-no te perdonaré porque, no confiaste lo suficientemente en mi, yo siempre eh estado a tu lado aunque no lo creas **

**-que? Alfred, casi te mato! Como dices esas estupideces! **

**-sabía que no lo harías **–sonrió con superioridad

**-si claro –**dijo sarcástico

**-hahaha!** –se recostó un poco a su lado- **recuerdas lo último que te dije antes de caer?**

**-n-no…** -frunció el seño, si recordaba lo que había dicho pero no quería pensar en ello

**-quieres recordarlo? – **se acomodó quedando frente a frente

**-no! – **si hubiese sido un gato, se hubiera engrifado

**-como que no! Te daré un beso para que lo recuerdes~ **-dijo con ritmo(?) acercándose a los labios contrarios

**-no te atrevas! Alfred aléjate! No me hagas golpearte en tu herida**! –trataba de quitárselo de encima

**-no me importa~ chu chu chu~**

**-NO!**

**-veo que despertaron, y con mucha energía o no?** – rio pícaramente el recién llegado, que resultaba ser Francis

**-Francis**-dijeron unísonos

**-te tengo buenas noticias Arthur**

**-van a matarme?**

-**no digas tonterías Inglaterra**! –le regaño Alfred dejando a los otros sorprendidos- **no permitiría que te mataran, además no eres el culpable de nada!**

**-lindas palabras petit Alfred, como decía, hablé con tus hermanos mayores, les dije que todas las naciones se enteraron de lo que hacían tus superiores**

-**que dijiste! Como se enteraron!**

-**yo no les dije nada! Te lo juro haha…hahaha!-**rió nervioso el americano

**-así que fuiste tu América!**-enojado – **grandísimo bocotas!** –con el dolor de su cuerpo se sentó para tratar de ahorcarlo

**-me asfixio…! **

-**tranquilo Angleterre! **–como pudo trato de separarlos**- gracias a eso, arrestaron a tus superiores**

**-ha! Soy un héroe –**apuntándose con el dedo pulgar, Inglaterra le dio un golpe el la cabeza

**- como iba diciendo… -**tosió para aclarar su garganta-**tu amada reina se encargó de castigarlos, ya que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo esos mal nacidos, ah, y también me dijo que en cuanto te recuperaras te daría una lección por no decirle nada sobre el asunto**

-**ah~ voy a sufrir**…–se golpeó el rostro con la mano

**-las demás naciones tampoco están molestas contigo y…**

-**ya ya ya, gracias por la información Francis puedes largarte, estoy muy ocupado tratando de ****violar**(la cara de los europeos quedaron en shock) **hacerle recordar a Iggy lo que le dije, y tu aquí ahora estas estorbando **–lo llevó hasta la puerta empujándolo por la espalda

**-e-espera que dijiste!** -Francis

**-good bye!** –cerró la puerta de un portazo y le puso seguro**– y nosotros en que estábamos?** –volteó lentamente

**-en… en que… **-balbuceó un poco –**yo me voy a dormir!** –se recostó tapándose hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda

**-claro que no estábamos ahí-** se acercó a paso lento provocándole nervios al mas bajo- **era en una mejor parte!**-saltó arriba de la cama destapando a Arthur

**-o-oye ya bájate! Pesas! **

-**yo te había dicho I-l-o-v-e y-o-u~ y te lo demostraré!**

**-no! Bájate! De dónde aprendiste eso Alfred? Ya para!**

Al otro lado de la habitación

**-ah~ el amour, bueno Hungría lo lamento por ti, Alfred cerró la puerta con pestillo y las cortinas estaban cerradas también, supongo que será para la otra **

**-ah maldición quería un poco de Usuk para mi colección, Japón me había pedido un video también que mala suerte**-murmuró molesta

Hungría y Francia se alejaron de la habitación para darles privacidad a los nuevos enamorados, que era suponer que estaban haciendo, los dos solos, encerrados, enamorados , aunque Arthur no lo haya confesado se notaba que quería al no tan inocente Alfred, y bueno, los problemas con el tiempo se solucionaron por completo a la vez que se fueron olvidando

0.0 fin

Da~ me costo subir esta asdsd! xD bueno lo notaron? si es fooome, salio en momento de aburricion y esop haha~. _.


End file.
